Various lavatories for canines (dog toilets) have been developed in the prior art which are adapted with the use of plumbing and a flushing mechanism. These lavatories include those in which the dog activates a timing mechanism, upon entering the facility, for causing a flushing of the interior of the lavatory (from stored water tanks or pressurized water source), after the dog has departed the facility. Some facilities rely on the weight of the dog to indicate the dog's presence therein and whereby flushing is delayed until the physical departure of the dog.
There are however several major drawbacks with such prior art facilities. First and foremost, in the main, these toilets are designed as completed prefabricated enclosures with entrance(/exit) and sometimes separate exit doors. With such full enclosures, while it is possible to coax a dog to enter into an enclosure, it is difficult or well nigh impossible to induce a dog to enter into a particular enclosed area in order to perform its excretory functions there. Secondly, because of the nature of the dog toilets and the necessity for connection to a separate sewer line it is usually desirable to maintain such facilities outside the human dwelling such as in a back yard. However, a major problem with outdoor dog toilet facilities, as with any outdoor installation involving plumbing fixtures and water use, is the factor of exterior corrosive environment. This is of especial concern in conjunction with electrical switching elements as is required in many prior art embodiments. Another major concern is the real probability of plumbing line and water tank freezing in inclement weather and winter environment conditions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and structure for a canine lavatory which is amenable to ready training and use by the canine as a toilet facility.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sanitary dog toilet suitable for exterior use.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such dog toilet facility, whereby the elements thereof are resistant to exterior corrosive conditions and wherein water freezing is not problematical.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such canine toilet facility whereby it is of economical construction and use, with novel plumbing fixture arrangements.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more evident from the following discussion and the drawings in which: